


Horn balm

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera shows her girlfriend some affection, in a way that may involve looting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horn balm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bálsamo para chifres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324245) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> I'm so in love with these two it's not even funny. Rated T for mildly sexual language and Adaar reacting almost obscenely to balm application.

Herah was a practical woman. She was perfectly capable of understanding that the Inquisition had bigger concerns than finding a good horn balm, and would never ask Josephine to distract herself from her duties with something so futile, but that wouldn’t change the fact that at this point shaving off her horns was almost a temptation. She could understand why it was fashionable among Tal-Vashoth, the story about seeming fiercer or scarier was just an excuse, she was sure that the unbearable itch was the real reason.

She was mulling over the possibility of creating her own recipe when she heard the door.

"Honeytongue, are you hiding here?" Sera shouted from the door.

She smiled involuntarily, which often happened when she was near her. "Yes, that's my secret hiding place, my own room; no one would think to look for me here. How have you cracked my plan?" She shouted back, and Sera was already at the top of the staircase when she was done.

"Very funny, as if you spent any time resting." She rolled her eyes. "I have something for you." She threw a pot at Herah’s hands and then threw herself on the bed besides her.

Herah analyzed the pot carefully. It seemed expensive and refined. The logo was from an Orlais store, and the writing were so stylized that she gave up trying to decipher what it meant. Damn Orlesians are their excessive flourish; she never understood why they liked it so much. She opened the pot and took it to her nose. There was a strong smell of oil, a mixture of several strong odors that didn’t quite match, almost as if they had been chosen by someone desperate to hide something, but behind them there was a pungent and peculiar fragrance that... Her eyes widened, finally recognizing what it was.

"How...? Where...?"

Sera smiled. "Around. I didn’t buy, if that's what you're thinking."

"Sera! From whom did you stole it? It must have costed a fortune, you need to return it. "

Sera growled angrily. "Ugh, I didn’t get it from anyone who'll miss it. Dorian stored it for days and haven’t gathered the courage to deliver it to Bull, so too bad for him."

"That's no reason to steal it, Sera. You need to return it, there's no way the Dorian will be able to buy another unless he cheats everyone in Wicked Graces."

Sera took the pot from her hand, and positioned himself kneeling on the bed behind her. "Stop it, if you want it so much, pay a refund using the Inquisition’s funds, but we can’t have our Herald leaving horn marks everywhere by scratching her horns around."

Herah turned too quickly, almost knocking Sera. "I don’t do that!"

"Wow, honeytongue, careful, or you'll put a hole in me."

Herah rolled her eyes. "As if you weren’t much quicker than me. Now put it down, and return it to Dorian, before he realizes it’s missing and come complaining to me."

"Nah," said Sera as she took probably too much of the balm and splashed around Herah’s horns.

Herah wanted to complain, she really did, but it was hard to do that when for the first time in months she felt complete relief from the itching. When Sera began to spread the balm, she could no longer care about its origin. Sera’s talented fingers could find each of her horns’ knurls and perfectly spread the balm, and when she focused her attention on the junction of the skin with the horns, Herah completely lost control, moaning low and leaning in the direction of the contact.

"Fuck, don’t stop, there, right there, ahhh."

"Damn, honeytongue, if I knew you would sound so good I would have looted Dorian’s room sooner."

Sera was still massaging the sensitive skin near the horns, and when she reached a particularly delicate point, Herah groaned loudly and dropped back, making the two of them fall in bed.

"Get up, you're heavy," Sera said, but she was laughing as she tried to push her lover.

Herah managed to move enough for Sera to sit, then she leaned her head on Sera’s lap, closing her eyes and sighing, fully relaxed.

"Forget what I said, fuck Dorian. This is the best thing in the world."

Sera laughed. "No one told me that this shite was supposed to be a super aphrodisiac, I can see why Dorian bought it."

Herah smiled, her eyes still closed. "Not exactly, it’s not something sexual, it’s only fucking good. I haven’t felt like this in months."

"Yeah, right, this was the most I ever made a woman moan without her thighs on my shoulders."

"Really? It just serve to prove that you have very talented fingers, but I already knew that." Finally, she opened her eyes, staring at Sera. "Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you."

Sera waved a dismissive hand. "Thank Dorian, he was the one who thought of spending a fortune with this fancy Orlesian thing."

"No, no, no, no, no. I won’t let you get away with this. You made a really nice thing for me, so don’t even try pretending that it was nothing. This time you won’t convince me that you don’t care."

"I'm not saying I don’t care, I'm saying don’t read too much into it."

"You're just a poser, kadan, in reality you are all sweet."

"I'm just going to ignore you."

"Do not do that, I like to hear the sound of your voice."

Herah had closed his eyes again, but she knew Sera was smiling. "So you tell me how the Inquisitor, who has all these people working for her, can’t buy horn balm."

"They don’t work for me, they work to save the world. I am no better than anyone here, and the only difference between me and everyone else is that I was lucky to be at the right place at the right time. If I start to abuse little people, pretty soon they'll take me down."

"It's what I love about you, honeytongue. Well, not the only thing that I love about you." Sera leaned to kiss her, and the position was terrible, the horns poking at her stomach, but she didn’t care.

"Aww, I love you too, kadan. Now come here, let me show you some gratitude."


End file.
